Cobalt Scar/Audit
Audit An audit of and its subpages has been initiated by McJeff on 20:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC). Use the sections below to co-ordinate this audit. Bestiary Use this section as a notepad to list every single mob, including Monsters, Named Monsters, and NPCs, you can find in the zone as an aid to completion. Don't worry initially about whether the mob's article exists or not! Note - since most monsters are aggro, specify if it is NOT aggro and otherwise assume that it is Drakelands * (100^ drake) * (100^^H wyvern) * (101^ drake) Eerie Encampment * (98^ badger) Forsaken Othmir Village * (99^^H flying snake) * (97H groups of 3) * (97vH groups of 5?) * (97^ othmir) Gnaw Bone Bay * (96^ octopus) * (98^^-99^^H octopus) * (96^ non-aggro barracuda) * (98^^H shark) * (98H fish) (groups of 3) (new race - anglerfish?) Hawkeye Trails * (99^-100^ hawk) * (99^^H-100^^H wood elemental) * (100H-100^H farie) (groups of 2 100^H or 3 100H) * * Howlers Cove * * * * / Killing Fields * * (96^ brigand) * * * (97^^^ monk) * * * * * (95vHeroic flying snake, groups of 3) * (97^^ Guardian) Salt Breeze *A backwoods stag (95^^Heroic stag non-aggro) * (95^ lizard) ** The ones I saw were non-agro Sakshale (talk) 11:34, September 23, 2014 (UTC) * (95^ armadillo non-aggro) removed when Scars went live *A backwoods doe (95^H deer non-aggro) groups of 2 fawns & 1 backwoods doe * (95H deer non-aggro) groups of 2 fawns & 1 backwoods doe removed when Scars went live ** Still there as of 09/23/14 Sakshale (talk) 11:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC) * (98^^Heroic flying snake) * (95vHeroic flying snake, groups of 3) -- spotted just northwest of Salt Breeze Sakshale (talk) 11:38, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Scallop's Edge *A shore scavenger (97^ crab) ** Currently non-agro Sakshale (talk) 18:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Scar Pines * (99^ fairy) * (99^^H root horror) Scattered Bone Beach * (96^ mimic) * (96^^H leech) * (96vH groups of 3) * (96^ skeleton) * (97^^ Wurm) Siren's Reef * * * * * Splinters Rest * (100^ drake) * (100^^H wyvern) * (100^ drake) Wildwood Maze * (98^H bear) groups of 2 brownhide cubs & 1 brownhide guardian * (98^H bear) groups of 2 brownhide cubs & 1 brownhide guardian * (99^^H bear) * (98^^Heroic bear) * (98^^H flying snake) * (98^ insect swarm) * (98^^ Named Bee) * (101^^^ Named Bear) Collectibles * **Freeport Longsword **Gorowyn Greatblade **Halas Spear **Kelethin Staff **Neriak Shortsword **Qeynos Mace * **Crustacean Shell Boots **Crustacean Shell Gauntlets **Crustacean Shell Vambraces **Crustacean Shell Bracers **Crustacean Shell Greaves **Crustacean Shell Breastplate **Crustacean Shell Helm *Ulthork Novelties **Ulthork Blubber **Ulthork Hide **Ulthork Hide Tunic **Ulthork Meat Pie **Ulthork Tusks **Ulthork Whiskers New Quests Osh * * -- unlocks Merrik and Nika's quest lines * * Merrik * * Nika * New Tradeskill Quests Acting Supplymaster Grant * * * * * New Races *Insect swarm *Ulthork NPCs * Quest * * Broker * * (Wholesaler) * * * * Mender * Quest POIs/Disco's List any and all POIs you encounter, and whether they give Discovery experience. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Travel I'm currently looking at changes related to travel to/from this zone as well as around the zone and related areas. They were not technically part of the major travel updates from 2010 (obviously) but I know they have been altered since the expansion launch. I'll note any needed info on the main page now/link back to pages I am sweeping up and updating, including Griffin Tower and Ulteran Spires as well as, any related travel info I come across. Yasuewho (talk) 20:02, March 1, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::Update: I think I have the travel updates covered after testing it on newly created characters, to make sure there are no longer quest unlocks and on one character of the right level for the zone in adventure and one in tradeskill, to make sure additional travel wasn't possible/travel was not different for the. I'll pop over to related pages and update those if I haven't done so already. Yasuewho (talk) 06:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Notes *Put anything here that might need incorporation into the main article. Category:Audits